1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image forming apparatus having a control function employing a user identification code and to an image forming method employing a user identification code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where multiple users such as different sections within a company share one or more image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines for example, in order to manage the conditions of use, such as the number of copies attributable to each section, so that costs incurred by each section may be calculated, generally an identification (ID) code is set for each section and these codes are stored in the memory of the apparatus. In an apparatus of this type, use of the apparatus is permitted by means of the user inputting this ID code, and the numbers of copies for each ID code are added up and stored in memory.
However, when this type of cost management using an ID code is performed, the following problem arises. Where copies from the same original are to be distributed among various sections, for example, the following operation must be repeatedly performed for each section: The ID code must be input, the needed amount of copies must be set, and copying must be performed, which is extremely inefficient.